Save Me
by Composer Gizmo
Summary: Trinity, a younge teenage girl, is abused by her parents, until Organization XIII hires this girl, promising to free her of her home... of course, there's some twists she didn't expect...
1. Chapter 1

"…_Please… someone…anyone… come save me… please…"_

"_No one would bother to save an empty, useless child like you. You are a waste of space, someone here to make ends meet, nothing more."_

"_No… please… I don't want to hurt anymore… I'm begging you… don't hurt me anymore…"_

"_Heh, pitiful. As I thought, you are nothing. Here you are, begging me for my mercy, which you do not deserve."_

"_N-no… not again…! Please, stop it, stop it! My body hurts so much… no more! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

_----------------------------------_

"Whoa!"

She bolted up out of her sound sleep, a cold sweat running down her face. Her entire body shook, and strands of her short red hair were hanging in front of her hazel eyes. Her face held no less than a look of pure terror.

"I-it was just a-another dream…" Trinity said, trying to stop the shaking of her small hands. She moved up out of her bed, stumbling a bit as she stood. She slid on a pair of black framed glassed and opened the door to her room, slipping out silently. She knew where she was going, even through the seemingly endless darkness that swallowed her. Her small hands reached out in front of her, finding a metal doorknob in her grip as she slowly turned it.

Trinity stepped out into the cold winter air, wearing nothing but a nightshirt, and ran as quickly as she could through the snow at her bare feet. She was cold, but she could bear it for now. She had to find him. He was the only one who could comfort her when she had those dreams that were more than just dreams. She found a small white house with a wooden door in the front, but she went around to the back of the house. She looked up to a window on the second story of the house. She picked up a rock and threw it as hard as her 8-year-old body would allow. A few moments later, the window opened, revealing a boy with short blonde hair and bright green eyes, rubbing his eyes tiredly. His eyes widened as he noticed the little girl standing in the snow in her nightshirt and bare feet, her face still terror stricken. He quickly ran away from the window, and appeared beside her in a matter of 2 minutes.

"Trinity, what are you doing out this late?!" he said, looking at the little girl with concern etched in his face.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly, gazing sadly into his green eyes.

"Trinity, what happened?" he paused for a second, then suddenly, his concerned look was replaced by a stern one, although his eyes still had a soft touch in them. "Trinity, did you have another dream…?"

Trinity slowly nodded, her eyes filling with tears. The boy grabbed the crying girl and carried her into the house, away from the cold.

"Trinity, what is causing you these terrifying dreams?" he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know," she said quietly, but she knew that was a lie. She knew what had caused the dreams, but she was too afraid to tell him. Otherwise, she would be forced in that dark room again… to be hit again, and her small body still ached from before. She didn't want to anger them… and it wasn't their fault… she deserved it, or so she thought. This was her punishment, and she was told not to tell. She knew they loved her, even if they hurt her sometimes. It was her fault. She was weak, useless, and she thought she shouldn't be so selfish as to complain of feel sorry for herself, or even to want to have some like him who cared for her. She always thought she was so selfish…

The boy picked up the girl's frail form and walked up a flight of stairs, her feet dangling over his arms. To her, he was so strong, and he was 3 years older, so he was like a big brother who protected her. She slid her arms around his neck, burring her face in his chest. As soon as the boy reached his room, he set Trinity on a bed, then climbed in beside her, hugging her to him.

"Good night, Trinity."

"Good night, Demyx." And with that, she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late at night; how late, she didn't know, nor did she care all too much anymore. She walked in the empty streets, the only thing with her a black guitar bag that hung over her back.

"Damn, they won't be happy about this…" she said quietly. She lifted her long sleeves to show a series of cuts, scratches, and bruises all up and down her arms, some more painful than others. She sighed, used to her parent's constant abuse of their only child… of course, she was still no happier about it. Trinity Hikari was unable to remember a day in her life that her body wasn't in total pain. Her mind wasn't always in the best of shape, either. She was ashamed with herself, knowing how terribly weak she was, but she was unable to stop herself from being who she was, so she dealt with her parent's constant beatings and verbal abuse.

Trinity stopped in front of a large white house with a large wooden door.

"Demyx…"

Her best friend, Demyx, had disappeared a few months ago, and no one's seen him since. Most people thought that, with the teenager's reckless behavior, he had somehow managed to get himself hurt, or worse, killed. But Trinity didn't believe that. She knew he was out there somewhere, only because of the simple, yet strong connection that always bonded the two sibling-like friends.

She wondered where he was right now…

----------------------------------------------------

Someone stood pacing around outside a room in a large white castle. He looked nervous, his eyes darting back and forth down the hallway. He saw someone turn around the corner and come towards him. He had bright red hair and bright green eyes with tattoos under his eyes and wore a long black cloak.

"So, has Xemnas found the new recruit yet?" the boy who was pacing asked.

"Nope," the redhead said simply. "I think old Mansex has lost it. Seriously, what person in their right mind would join this organization if they already had a heart?"

The blonde haired, green-eyed boy laughed at his companion. He seemed to always lose it when his friend used the more comical name of their superior.

"Axel, if he ever hears you say that…" the blonde started, still snickering, but Axel cut him off.

"Then he'll get pissed, and I'll have to torch him," the red-head pyro stated, grinning mischievously. Axel looked at a clock hanging in the bright white hallway.

"Damn," Axel cursed, turning to leave. "I was supposed to go look for the recruit. Better get going, or ol' Mansex will have my head." And with that, he stretched out a gloved hand and opened a dark portal. He looked over his shoulder and grinned, then left, the portal closing as soon as he was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes filled with a few tears, which she immediately noticed and wiped them away.

"Demyx-chan, I hope you're alright…"

"Yo, Trinity, you thinkin' about Demyx again?"

Trinity quickly spun around, looking to another of her close friends, Miyu. Miyu had long, trailing black hair and red eyes, a bag dangling from her hands.

"Yeah…" Trinity said quietly.

There was something about Miyu she liked… probably her abilities to listen so carefully and give good advise. Trinity opened herself only to her… well, her, and Demyx…

"I'm sure he's fine!" Miyu said reassuringly, although Miyu wasn't even sure she believed it…

"Why are you here? Weren't you out with Marluxia?" Trinity said, noticing Miyu's halter top and jeans.

"Well, it is midnight, you know," Miyu said.

"What?!" Trinity yelled, immediately panicking inside her head.

"Oh my god! They'll kill me! Well, not literally… hopefully…"

"You okay, Trinity?" Miyu said, noticing the look of concern on her friend's child-like face.

"Y-yes," Trinity stuttered, wondering how badly she'd be punished this time. Even if Miyu was like a sister, she didn't tell her about her abusive parents.

"Ok…" Miyu said uncertainly, looking at Trinity shaking. "You sure? You need me to come with you?"

"No!" Trinity shot, surprising herself by how panicked she sounded. She hadn't been this upset since the night before Demyx disappeared… and why was she suddenly so panic stricken, then and now?

"Fine, but be careful," Miyu said sincerely, reluctantly turning around and walking on to her own house. Once Miyu was gone, Trinity's shaking body collapsed to the sidewalk.

"W-what's wrong with me…?" A tear escaped her crimson eyes. "What's going on…? Please… please, I don't want to be alone…"

She hadn't heard herself beg like that since she was 8. She felt so helpless… then, her situation didn't improve as she felt a sharp slap across her face, her glasses flying into the street. Trinity immediately picked her body up off the ground and forced herself to look into those sharp and cold gray eyes that could only belong to one person; her father.

"Worthless child, why are you out here? I told you not to do this again, and you disobeyed me."

"Shut up," she shot… wait, what was she doing?! Since when did she back sass her parents…? Before she could think it through, her lips moved again.

"You cold-hearted bastard! How dare you treat me this way! I did nothing to you! If you hate me so much, why didn't you just abandon me, or something? It would've been better than living with this constant pain and suffering you cause me all the time!" Her eyes narrowed in hatred. How long she had needed to say all this… but how did she do this…? She never had this kind of courage, except around him, of course…

"Insolent girl!" her father yelled angrily, about ready to hit her with his full force. She closed her eyes and braced herself, but felt nothing. Then…

"That's enough!" someone yelled, causing Trinity's eyes to snap open. There was a man standing in front of her. He held a pair of what looked like wheels with spikes on the ends… and they had a ring of fire around them, the flames matching his vivid red hair. He had his arms stretched out in front of her protectively.

"But why…why would this stranger come to protect me…?" Trinity thought, her eyes inspecting the man. He wore a long black cloak and black boots, with bright green eyes that had two green tattoos under them. Her father stepped back as so not to get burned. The next few events happened so fast…

The man grabbed her by her waist, causing her eyes to grow wide with shock. He held out a gloved hand, and a strange black vortex appeared. He threw her into it, following right behind her.

---------------------------------------------------

Trinity groaned a little as she felt herself stirring. She quickly bolted up.

She was in a completely white room, lying on a white bed. She noticed something that made her heavily blush. Her shirt was off, from her chest all the way down her upper body covered by bloodstained bandages… those weren't there before, which meant someone must have… her blush deepened as she pulled the covers over her upper body. She was so preoccupied, she failed to notice someone enter the room.

"'Morning, sleeping beauty."

Trinity quickly spun around, earning a groan from pain of her opened injuries.

"W-who are you…?" she asked, a note of slight fear in her voice. She quickly noticed that this was the man who kidnapped/rescued her. She looked at him… why did he look familiar…?

"Oooohhhh, so you're the girl Xemnas wanted, huh?" he said, looking over her. This girl had an interesting appearance… but it had to be a coincidence…

"Who's Xemnas…?" Trinity asked, the simple question of his name driven out of her mind.

"Ah, all in good time, kid," the mysterious red-head said, shrugging casually. His calmness was really, for some reason, starting to piss her off…

"Who are you?" she said, only this time, her voice sounded commanding, maybe even a little intimidating.

"Heh, impatient, impatient," he said mockingly. Trinity scowled angrily, feeling as though if she were in better condition, she would jump up and hit him so hard…

"Axel!" yelled a fierce female voice. A girl walked into the room, although Trinity couldn't see her face properly because of the black hood covering it. "You must stop pissing off the new recruits! You almost scared off Roxas that way, too, dumbass!" The girl walked over and smacked him squarely over the head.

"Ouch… you're no fun, M-…"

"If you use my real name, I will send you flying to Kingdom Hearts and back!" she said angrily, summoning a large black sword. "You, along with the rest of the scum in this place, can call me Dagger."

"Um…" Trinity said, confused.

"Oh, right, the new recruit. Sorry about Axel here, he's just stupid-"

"Hey!"

"Shut it, Axel. Anyways, you're in the fortress of Organization XIII."

"What?! What's that?" Trinity said, one of her slender eyebrows raised.

"It's-" she started, but was cut off by a new voice.

"Quiet, Dagger. Let the superior handle this child."

The man had dark blue hair and a large x shaped scar across his face.

"And who's _that_?" Trinity said, starting to become more and more aggravated by all the newcomers.

"Number VII, Saix," Dagger said automatically. "The Lunar Diviner."

"Okay…" Trinity said. "So, can I just see this 'Superior' person so I can get outta here?"

"It's not that simple," Axel said, for once acting serious. "You're in for quite a ride, kiddo."

"Hey, I haven't-!" Trinity yelled, but was cut off by Saix.

"You need to leave, now. He said he wanted to see you as soon as you were awake," he said, opening a dark portal in front of her.

"And you expect me to go through _that_?" she said, putting a hand on her slender hips. "Nuh-uh, no way!"

"Same as always, Trinny-chan…" the cloaked girl said quietly. Trinity stopped, her eyes wide, the portal completely forgotten.

"Trinny-chan…?" she thought… how did this random girl know her old nickname? Unless…

"Y-you…" Trinity stuttered. Although she was shaking slightly, she looked determined nonetheless. "I-is you're real name… is your real name Melissa…?"

At this, the cloaked girl went rigid, then relaxed a little again and smirked. "Damn, you always were the smart one."

She pulled down her cloak, revealing long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a small scar under her left eye.

"Didn't think you'd ever be in the Organization, Trinny."

Trinity stood for a minute, just staring, until a large smile tugged at her lips. Melissa looked confused for a minute, until Trinity did something that even she didn't think she'd ever do; she glomped Melissa.

"Erm… sorry," Trinity said, still smiling slightly as she backed off some.

"Meh, whatever," was Melissa's lazy response.

"I hate to break up your little reunion," Saix said icily, "But Trinity needs to go see Xemnas, now."

"Oh, right, _him_," Trinity sneered, glaring hard.

"Go, Trinity," Melissa said, suddenly with her strict tone again. "I'll admit, I have no idea what he's planning, but rest assured, if he hurts you…" She smacked her fist in her palm. Melissa was extremely protective of Trinity, and acted like a big sister towards her. She was the one who always protected her when she was made fun of when Trinity was younger. Trinity hadn't seen Melissa in almost 7 years, but they used to be best friends, and they still recognized each other.

Trinity nodded to show she understood. She slowly but surely made her way over to the portal. She stood in front of the large swirling vortex.

"Ok, on the count of three…" she said nervously, her voice shaking. "O-one… two… th…t-th…"

"Three, right?" Axel said, then proceeded to push her through.

----------------------------------------------------

"Ouch… why that little…!" she said, but was interrupted as someone else spoke.

"Come over here, girl," it said, a gloved hand motioning for her to go in the direction. Trinity got a weird feeling from this man, but walked closer anyways.

"W-who are you?" Trinity said defensively.

"Just a nobody," he mused as she walked closer, until they were within 10 feet of each other.

"You must be the 'Superior', Xemnas, right?" Trinity said, keeping on her guard.

"You're Trinity, number XV, correct?" the cloaked man said, hid expression hidden under the black cloak.

"My name is Trinity, but what's with the 'number XV' stuff?" she said, not liking where this was going.

"You are the newest member of Organization XII," the man said, extending a hand. "And I am number I, Xemnas."

Trinity backed up a few steps and said fiercely "I didn't join anything! What the hell do you think, that I'll just automatically agree to be in your jacked up Organization?!"

He chucked slightly, withdrawing his hand back to his side. "I had a feeling you wouldn't cooperate with us," he said, "Which is why I will strike a deal with you."

"Like what…?" she said intently. "And why me, anyways?"

"It's simple, girl," he said, "We need you to get our hearts back."

"Wait, what?!" Trinity yelled, clenching her fists. "What the hell _are_ you people?!"

"We are here, yet we do not exist," he mused, "We are the empty shells left behind when a heart is taken, and-"

"Cut the crap!" Trinity yelled, becoming quickly upset at all this. "Just give me the facts and stop with all the fucking riddles!!!"

Xemnas again chuckled at her, this time pulling down his hood to reveal silver hair and glowing orange-red eyes. Trinity scowled.

"Quite a temper there, girl. It's all in good time."

"I don't have time, I want you to give it to me straight or send me back home!"

"Your home," Xemnas said, stepping closer to Trinity, "You hated it there, didn't you?"

He knew he had hit a nerve when her body became tense and her scowl deepened.

"So what? What's your point?" Trinity said angrily, not bothering to try to hide what it seemed he already knew for sure.

"We can take you away from there, child. All you have to do is be a good little girl and play your part in this," Xemnas said, visibly smirking when he saw her face flush to white.

"Hold up there," she said, still not letting her guard down completely, "What do you want, and what part do _I_ hold in all of it?"

"We are after Kingdom Hearts," he said, "To obtain our hearts again, we need enough hearts so that we may obtain it's power."

"And as for me?"

"You, dear girl, hold a special part in this," he said, smiling slyly. "To cast the final spell, we need someone with a pure heart to say the incantation. Not to mention your special power…"

"Wait, what?!" Trinity yelled. "Pure? Not me, got it?"

"Despite the great suffering and loss you've been through, your heart remains pure through it all, and that is also what makes you able to wield a Keyblade."

"A Keyblade?" Trinity said, confused as ever but trying to show it too much. "And what would _that_ be?"

"There are four Keyblades, but only three are known to that half-wit Sora and his allies," Xemnas said, earning himself a questioning look from Trinity, but he continued anyways. "The Keyblade of light, the Keyblade of darkness, the Keyblade of twilight, and then, the one that you hold, which is the most powerful of all: the Keyblade of Hearts."

"Keyblade of… Hearts?" Trinity asked, curious as to what this could be. "And what does it do?"

"It is supposed to protect the hearts of all the realms, but it is also the final key, after all the necessary hearts are collected, to unsealing Kingdom Hearts's ultimate power, the power that we need to become whole again."

"So, let me get this straight?" Trinity said, recollecting the thoughts into order. "Basically put, I hold the key to making you guys whole again, in exchange for shelter from my home, right?"

"You are a smart girl," Xemnas said. "We will put you to other uses until your time comes."

"Like what?" Trinity said. Truthfully, though, she was already almost convinced…

"Missions and such. I will let the other nobodies explain."

Trinity assumed that must be what they were called… nobodies…

"A fitting name I suppose, considering they're non-existent…" Trinity thought.

"So, do we have a deal?" Xemnas said, holding out his hand.

Trinity thought about it for a moment. "What if he wants something else…?" she thought, but then, another thought came into her mind; "What do I have to lose now? If I decline, I'll be sent back home and feel worthless for the rest of my life…" That decided it for her. She took his hand and spoke quietly.

"Fine, Xemnas; I'm all yours."

Xemnas grinned, but she didn't like the evil aura it had to it.

"Good, XV. I'm glad we have an agreement," he said, the same evil smile on his face. "But keep in mind;" he said, very serious, "If you betray the Organization in any way, we will be forced to eliminate you."

Trinity gulped, but nodded nonetheless to show she understood.

"Now, you have another weapon other than your Keyblade, since it can only be used in certain situations," Xemnas said. He was about to continue, but was cut off.

"What do you mean, certain situations…?" Trinity asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I will explain when the necessity arises," he said, brushing off her question, "But for now, you will have another weapon to use in ordinary combat-"

"Wait, combat?!" Trinity yelled. "I can't fight! You never said anything about-"

"You will be training with one of the other members to improve your skills once we find out your strengths and weaknesses," Xemnas said. "Just concentrate, and your weapon will come."

Trinity closed her eyes and tried to summon her weapon with all her strength; a moment later, she felt something in her hand. She opened her eyes and looked into her hands; she held a large metallic blue guitar, in the shape of the nobody symbol.

"Whoa… cool!" Trinity shouted. She strummed a few chords, and was shocked when little water clones started to dance around her.

"Hmm… very interesting…" Xemnas mumbled, eyeing her new weapon of chose. "The same as the Melodious Nocturne…"

"Who's that?" Trinity said, preoccupied with watching the little water clones dance to her random chords and such.

"It's decided, then," Xemnas said, straightening up. "You will be training with number IX."

"Whatever, Xemmy…" Trinity said, finally letting the guitar and the water clones disappear. Xemnas scowled; the last thing he need was another Organization member giving him nicknames…

"Anyways…" Xemnas said, regaining Trinity's full attention once more, "You will be known here on as Number XV, The Musician of Hearts."

"Alright, fine with me," Trinity said simply.

"And before you go," Xemnas said, walking over to her. He held out his hand, and a dark aura surrounded her.

"W-what is this?!" Trinity said, just as the dark aura dissipated.

"I have bestowed you with the ability to use the powers of darkness. To create a portal, you must center the dark energy within you to the palm of your hand, and a portal will open, allowing you access the corridors of darkness."

"In that case, catch ya later," Trinity said, already having have opened a portal and walking through.

"Well, she'll certainly be an interesting addition to the Organization… I'll just have to unravel her dark powers before she can learn about them herself," Xemnas said, grinning evilly. "It's too bad, really, that we'll have to destroy her when it's all over."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I got 2 reviews for this so far! I'm hoping there will plenty more this time! (hint hint)

Thank you so much BwsAnti-Thesis and spongebobfan1661! You guys rock! -gives giant chocolate chip cookies-

And there's plenty more where that came from for any reviewers out there! Love ya'll!

Disclaimer (I always forget these! ;;;): I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related. However, I do own all my original characters, and if anyone uses them without my permission, I'll send Demyx after you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two girls sat in a dark room, looking through an orb at a girl strolling down a long white corridor, her hands lazily behind her head.

"I don't know about him, I'm worried about Trinity-chan…" one girl said, lightly sweeping her black bangs from in front of her face.

"She's 14, she can handle herself," the other said boredly, placing a pale hand to her cheek and leaning on it, her elbows resting on a silver table-top.

"I don't trust him, though… he's just using her, I know it!" the first yelled, slamming a fist on the table, knocking the other off balance.

"Whether or not that's true, we can only hope for the best now," she said agitatedly while regaining her previous position.

"Maybe that's what you plan to do, but _I'm_ going to go watch over her and make sure she alright," the first said, swiftly and silently making her exit. As soon as the door slammed, the other sighed dejectedly, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Oi…" she said quietly, also making to leave. "I need to go see Sora… if he finds her before we do… he'll be sure to eliminate her…"

---------------------------------------------------

"Yo, Trinity!"

"What do you want now, Axel?" she said annoyed, turning around to glare at him and place a hand on her hips.

"You're were _supposed_ to start your training an hour ago," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"And why do you care…?" Trinity asked suspiciously. She may not have known him for more than a day, but she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't mention something so trivial without personal benefit.

"Aw, come on now, XV!" Axel said, putting up his arms in mock hurt. "I can't believe you would think that I didn't care about you-"

"Cut the crap, Axel, what's in it for you?" Trinity said flatly, a knowing look plastered on her features.

Axel smirked, putting his arms down again and sighed. "Mansex won't stop complaining about how you're late for everything, and now unfortunately, he's put _me_ in charge of taking care of a certain Musician."

"Well, good luck with number nine, then," Trinity said, walking off. Axel side-stepped in front of her, knowing that he could get quite a kick out of torturing her with this.

"Not so fast there, Crimson," he said, his evident smirk widening. She hated that nickname. Axel had nicknames for almost everyone in the organization, and he had started calling her Crimson because of her hazel eyes and blood-red hair. She remembered landing a very painful blow on a certain red-head that day, and said nobody being stuck in his room for 5 hours trying to stop the bleeding; she discovered nobodies could bleed much more than humans could without dying or even passing out. But enough reminiscing, she told herself. "Back to the situation at hand…"

"What, so now Xemnas thinks I need a babysitter?" Trinity said cockily, throwing her hair back.

"It's only temporary," Axel said slyly. Trinity sighed; at least she wouldn't be stuck with this oaf for too long…

"Number IX is taking over as soon as your training with him starts, so I won't be stuck with a brat like you," Axel said, the smile never coming off of his face the entire conversation. "Besides, I have more important matters to attend to than babysitting some teenager. I had enough of that with Roxas."

"Please, gimmie a break," Trinity said, now smirking herself. "Everyone's told me how Roxas was your very best friend. And maybe even something more…" With that last part, Axel's smile immediately disappeared. Just as Trinity started laughing.

"You little-!" Axel said, summoning his weapon, which she could never remember the name of.

"Aww, hit a nerve, have I?" Trinity said mockingly… unfortunately, she seemed to have crossed the line at that last comment, as Axel had lunged at her for a full assault. Of course, Trinity had one trick up her sleeve, one thing she learned by herself that would surely work…

Axel yelled as he collided with the wall behind her;

she had stepped off to the side at the last minute.

"S-sorry, Axel," Trinity said between snickers.

"Yeah, whatever…" Axel mumbled, standing up and straightening himself out again.

"Aww, don't be such a bad sport!" Trinity said, helping him up. Unfortunately for Trinity , Axel took this as an opportunity for revenge and scratched her arm, leaving a small cut in her black cloak.

"Axel, what the hell?!" Trinity yelled, looking at the cut on her arm. "I'm human, in case you don't remember, you fucking half-wit!"

"Heh, oops?" Axel said in a tone of mock apology. Trinity growled softly under her breath before stalking off, mumbling something about pyros with only half a brain.

"Don't forget about your lesson with Zexion at 3," Axel said with concern, sarcasm seeping through every syllable. Trinity gave him the finger and stalked off.

---------------------------------------------------

"Sora, dammit, I know you're here somewhere!" a girl yelled, her golden colored hair shining in the bright sunlight. "You have until the count of-"

"Saiyu?!" a boy yelled, running out of a small house with a wooden door. He had spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was followed by a duck and a dog.

"Yo, what's up, Sora?" she said, brushing her hair out of in front of her eyes.

"Saiyu, how did you get here…?" Sora asked her. "You don't have a gummi ship, and-"

"Sora."

"-And you can't use dark powers as far as I know-"

"Sora…"

"-and, um, what else is there-"

"Sora?!"

"Yes?" Sora said, being jerked back to his senses.

"We've gotta talk… it's about the Organization…" Saiyu said quietly.

"The Organization?" Sora said intently, suddenly acting extremely serious. "What about 'em?"

"You got some time, bro?" Saiyu said. "'Cause you may wanna sit down. This is going to take some time…"

---------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Axel…" Trinity mumbled, walking around the corridors aimlessly. "Why'd he have to go and do that… my body still hurts from before… he probably thought it'd be funny, sadistic bastard…" Trinity said quietly to herself… although strangely, she felt a tear slide down her face.

"W-what the hell…!" Trinity said angrily, wiping it away with haste. "Why am I crying… I-it's not like I still care, or nothin'…"

She felt a few more tears slide down her cheek, as she tried to wipe them off with her sleeve. She couldn't seem to stop…

---------------------------------------------------

"So, let me get this straight," Sora said, his voice still showing all seriousness. "A friend of yours is trapped within the Organization, and now _we_ have to rescue her?"

"Well, sort of," Saiyu said. "You see, she sort of had a choice, but didn't at the same time. I don't know what they have to offer her, but if we just barge in there to 'save her,' I get the feeling we're going to get a very…er, not so warm welcome, and not just from Trinity…"

"She's right, Sora."

Sora turned around to see a man with brunette hair and a large scar on his face.

"But Leon, what if she's-"

"Sora, do you even _know_ where their headquarters _is_?" Saiyu said grumpily.

"Well… I mean, um…"

Sora looked away and smiled with a nervous grin, his cheeks a little pink. Saiyu smirked knowingly and nodded to Leon.

"Well, even after we do find them, we'll need to make a plan… they'll obviously be ready and waiting for us…" Leon said in his usual monotone voice.

Saiyu nodded in agreement. "Yeah, those Organization XIII morons are, despite how I don't like to admit it, pretty strong."

"So, let's wait a while, find this world, and try to convince Trinity to leave the Organization, right?" Sora said, putting on a cocky grin. "No problem!"

"It's not that simple, stupid. If it were, we wouldn't need your help," Saiyu said, leaving Sora looking a little hurt. He got over it after a moment and asked "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Apparently, Miyu wants in. I let her 'cause those two are like sisters…" Saiyu said, pushing a pair of red glasses up in front of her eyes. "If Trinity will listen to anyone, it'd be Miyu."

"Right. So, what do we do right now…?" Sora asked boredly.

"Well, I, um…"

It was Saiyu's turn to be a little embarrassed, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"We'll plan ahead," Leon said knowingly, walking back inside the house with the wooden door.

"Thank you, Squall!" Saiyu yelled happily after him, already knowing his response…

"It's Leon," he shot back automatically.

---------------------------------------------------

Trinity was still crying, but at least she remembered the hood on her black cloak and flipped it up over her head. No one could see her face, so she'd at least be spared the humiliation of being seen crying. Little did she know she was being watched by someone… of course, she sensed their presence (power of darkness thing…) about 10 seconds later.

"Alright, whoever the hell is spyin' on me better get their ass out here, now!" Trinity yelled angrily. "And you'd better be ready for…"

A man with blonde hair and bright green eyes stepped out, grinning nervously.

"Um… sorry… I didn't mean to, uh, spy on you…" he said nervously. Of course, he had thoughts of his own.

"I wonder who the new nobody is…" he thought, eyeing her carefully. "The voice is a girl's, but it's not Larxene's… why does it sound familiar…?"

Trinity stared wide eyes at this boy, thinking only one thing.

"Oh my god… Demyx?!!"


End file.
